


Annoyance

by Heytsuki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Easter, Grey is mad because of the whole Sebastian and egg hunting thing, It takes place after the Easter chapter, Kissing, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heytsuki/pseuds/Heytsuki
Summary: 21 de abril de 1889. Páscoa.Charles Grey encontra-se intrigado pela volta do mordomo que tanto odiava. Para piorar sua situação,fora sabotado e humilhado em uma caça aos ovos promovida pelo jovem Conde de Phantomhive e sua noiva. Phipps então decide acalmar os nervos do rapaz e apaziguar seu ciúmes.





	Annoyance

― Eu ‘to te falando, Phipps. Esse homem não é humano! ― Conde Charles Grey ainda encontrava-se em estado de fúria. Não muitas horas atrás haviam sido derrotados em uma caça aos ovos vergonhosamente. O ovo seu e de sua dupla, Sir Charles Phipps, havia sido sabotado pelo pirralho que se dizia Conde de Phantomhive. Justo quando ele tinha a chance de humilhar aquele garoto perante sua noiva... Grey simplesmente não conseguia não se amaldiçoar e amaldiçoar as pessoas daquela mansão. ― Talvez ele já estivesse morto antes mesmo de eu atacá-lo.

― Como um morto-vivo? ― Phipps perguntou, mas não prestava muita atenção nas besteiras que seu parceiro dizia. ―Pensei que você apenas acreditasse em coisas que pudesse cortar com a sua espada, e não histórias de fantasmas.

― Exato! Eu degolei aquele filho da puta com um atiçador de fogo e, depois, empalei-o em suas costas. Chequei mais de uma vez para garantir se ele havia morrido mesmo e do nada ele me aparece vivo sem nenhuma sequela? Ainda por cima, trapaceia com o nosso ovo. Desculpe-me, mas um humano – ou melhor, um mero mordomo sem títulos nem passado– não teria a capacidade de enganar a morte e ME enganar dessa maneira. ―O jovem conde encarava sua rapieira intensamente, como se procurasse respostas para as suas dúvidas. Os punhos fecharam-se ainda mais em torno do guarda-mão e da lâmina.

“Você vai ver, eu ainda vou cortá-lo em pedacinhos com essa espada e mandá-lo de volta pro Inferno que você saiu.” A última frase saíra mais como um sussurro para si mesmo, como se quisesse convencer-se de que mataria o mordomo que tanto lhe intrigava. Escorando-se nas portas do aposento em que se encontravam, Grey embainhou novamente a espada e subiu seu olhar para Phipps, que arrumava delicadamente uma cama improvisada para sua mais nova amiga.

― Por favor, me diz que você não vai manter essa coisinha com a gente, vai?

― Ela é fofa, não? ― Phipps deu um meio sorriso, mas sem levantar o olhar do pequeno pintinho que agora dormia pacificamente enrolado em pequenos cobertores e almofadas dispostas na escrivaninha do Sir. Sabia que aquele não era o lugar adequado para deixar um animal tão frágil como aquele, e que a iluminação noturna, provinda apenas de velas em candelabros à sua frente, não seria o suficiente para seu aquecimento em tempos mais frios, mas isso tudo era apenas uma situação temporária. Cuidaria de algo melhor pela manhã. ― Dizem que as galinhas são símbolos de felicidade e equilíbrio.

― A única coisa que eu consigo ver é o símbolo do nosso fracasso. ― Rosnou Grey, saindo da penumbra e dirigindo-se para o interior o quarto.

Era um quarto luxuoso. Até demais para um mordomo, mas não poderia ser diferente para o filho do influente Conde de Mulgrave. A grande bay window acomodava uma escrivaninha de madeira onde papéis, penas e potes de nanquim encontravam-se cuidadosamente arrumados ― assim como a mais nova integrante do Palácio de Buckingham. Ao seu redor, mais janelas, essas sendo estreitas e altas, exibiam o céu não mais estrelado, graças às novas indústrias que vinham dominando a Capital do Império Inglês. Um gigantesco tapete indiano cobria o piso carmesim, acomodando cadeiras entalhadas e almofadadas, bem como a cama de casal em tons de branco e preto, com um dossel cinza-claro. Um criado-mudo adornava cada lado do leito, com mais candelabros sobre suas superfícies.

Conde Grey acomodou-se entre os travesseiros e cobertas da cama, não se importando em tirar suas botas para tal. Em um dia normal, Phipps irritar-se-ia com o relaxo alheio, mas no momento estava ocupado demais observando o sono pacífico do pintinho.

― Hey, como você acha que ela deveria se chamar? ― Depois de longos minutos, Sir Phipps finalmente desviou sua atenção ao homem sentado atrás de si.

― Incômodo ― Phipps não pôde deixar de soltar um longo suspiro ao ouvir o comentário maldoso do outro.

― Você deveria parar de se doer tanto por um jogo de Páscoa e tentar olhar o lado positivo das coisas. ― Recebeu apenas um bufo em resposta, juntamente com um cruzar de braços. ― O que você acha de Annie¹?

Nenhum contato visual ou verbal por parte do Conde. Mesmo tendo um temperamento irritadiço e infantil, aquela não era a birra que geralmente fazia em seus momentos de cólera. Ele sempre tinha a última palavra. Com isso em mente, Phipps então decidiu avançar até onde ele situava-se e sentou ao seu lado, fazendo pressão no colchão. Seus dedos foram em direção ao queixo alheio e puxaram-no delicadamente para que Grey encarasse-o.

― Está com ciúmes da Annie? ― Phipps sussurrou perto de seu rosto, fazendo com que os pelos de sua nuca arrepiassem-se.

― E por que eu estaria com ciúmes de uma praga que transmite doenças? ― O tom de Grey ainda era duro e rude. Defensivo, como sempre.

― Bem, são raras as ocasiões em que você se cala. Você simplesmente não consegue fechar a boca quando está irritado. Não consigo achar outro motivo para isso. ― O rosto de Grey corou, tanto por vergonha quanto por raiva.

― Eu estava apenas ponderando quão mal eu escolho os meus amigos.

― Até onde eu saiba, eu sou o único, e você nunca fez um esforço para mudar isso. ― Antes que Grey pudesse formular uma resposta à altura, Phipps selou-lhe os lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Sua mão livre fez caminho à esquerda de seu parceiro, entrelaçando-as. Quando o albino passou a correspondê-lo, Phipps curvou-se sobre ele, forçando-o a deitar no amontoado de cobertores. Grey foi aquele que aprofundou o beijo, abrindo sua boca e pedindo passagem para que sua língua adentrasse aquele local que há tanto já conhecia.

Separaram-se minutos depois por falta de ar. Enquanto normalizava sua respiração, Grey abriu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

― Acho que eu gosto de más companhias.

Sua mão desvencilhou-se da de Phipps e subiu para a gravata do mesmo, afrouxando-a. Seus lábios encaminharam-se àquele pescoço acima de si, deixando beijos, mordidas e chupões. Mesmo com sua natureza violenta, Grey tentava se controlar para não deixar aquela pele marcada em locais visíveis. Não poderia arriscar tanto.

A mão que antes se encontrava seu queixo desceu até seu laço para desfazê-lo. O conde sustentou seu corpo com os cotovelos, parando um pouco para olhar para seu amigo. Ambos soltaram um leve riso. Phipps ergueu o torso e passou a segurar as pernas de Grey, levantando-as para retirar tanto seus saltos quanto suas polainas brancas. Agora era a sua vez de tingir a pele alheia.

― Se você aceitar a ave, ― Dizia entre mordidas e beijos onde o culote não alcançava. ― eu prometo fazer uma refeição a mais para você.

― Hm, tanto faz. ― Ele deslizou seu fraque branco pelos braços, depositando-o ao lado da cama. Não tardou muito para que seu colete rendado juntasse-se à pilha.

Phipps subiu mais um pouco sua boca até a barra da calça que passou a ser um empecilho. Ele então alcançou os botões, desfazendo-os e liberando as pernas de Grey daquela camada de tecido. Sorriu ao ver o volume que havia se formado por baixo da roupa íntima do conde e não desviou o olhar enquanto tirava as suas próprias peças.

Quando lhes restavam apenas as roupas íntimas, colaram os lábios novamente em um beijo desesperado e luxurioso. Esfregavam ambas as ereções por cima dos panos, causando gemidos baixos de ambas as partes. Em pouco tempo se viram necessitados por um contato físico mais intenso. Foi aí que Phipps desceu sua língua por toda a extensão do pescoço de Grey, mordendo ― não tão forte ― sua clavícula. Isso resultou em um suspiro mais longo por parte do menor. Continuando seu trajeto, sua boca passou pelo peito e abdômen. Demorou principalmente do umbigo, onde simulou com a língua uma espécie de penetração. Um som quase inaudível saiu dos lábios entreabertos do conde, excitando ainda mais os jovens.

Quando estava quase chegando a seu objetivo final, Phipps retirou a boca do outro corpo e aproximou-se de sua orelha, sussurrando em um tom mais grave que o usual.

― Hey, Grey, me diga o que você quer. ― Seus dentes travaram-se no lóbulo da orelha de Grey enquanto sua mão descia ao volume formado na peça restante de roupa, massageando calma e tortuosamente.

― Eu quero que você pare de brincar e continue logo antes que eu estoure a porra dos seus miolos.

Quando será que Grey passaria a ser mais sincero com os seus sentimentos? Phipps se perguntava isso sempre, mas não que estivesse reclamando. Amava aquele jeito de seu parceiro desde quando o conhecera no colégio Weston e aprendera a decifrar a máscara que era vestida. Vendo que não tinha por que forçá-lo a implorar ― e o que havia falado não ficaria apenas na ameaça ― ele finalmente abrira os botões da roupa íntima, liberando assim o membro já molhado do conde Grey. Com movimentos leves, seus dedos passaram a acariciar a pele sensível da base ao início da glande.

Os suspiros de Grey intensificaram-se e Phipps novamente curvou-se ao seu baixo ventre. Seu hálito quente batia contra a carne exposta e causava arrepios por todo o corpo do rapaz, que não conteve um gemido ao sentir a língua brincar entre sua glande e seu prepúcio. Não demorou muito para que Phipps abocanhasse o pênis e começasse a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, aplicando certa pressão no ato. Charles Grey enroscou seus dedos nos cabelos curtos do outro, revirando seus olhos com o prazer. Um pouco antes de atingir seu clímax, puxou-o pelos fios para que parasse o ato. Sentou-se na cama e liberou o falo do tecido tão incômodo. Virou-se então para um dos criados-mudos e retirou um frasco de lubrificante à base de silicone de lá. Despejou um pouco de seu conteúdo em seus dedos e, com cuidado para não manchar a roupa de cama, levou-os para sua própria entrada.

Phipps tomou o frasco de suas mãos e também molhou sua mão, levando-a a seu pênis e masturbando-se enquanto Grey se tocava. Este último enterrou seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço do Sir e passou a soltar murmúrios ao mesmo tempo em que penetrava o primeiro de seus dedos em seu interior. Seu dedo mexia-se procurando um determinado ponto dentro de si, mas antes que pudesse encontrá-lo adicionou mais um dedo, fazendo assim movimentos de tesoura e alargando um pouco mais seu íntimo. Somente quando o terceiro ― e último ― dedo fora inserido que ele finalmente achou o que tanto procurava: sua próstata.

Retirou então seus dedos e virou-se, apoiando seus braços no colchão e empinando seu traseiro para Phipps. Este se dirigiu à entrada de Grey e segurou seus quadris com ambas as mãos, dando-lhe um apoio. Começou a forçar sua glande para dentro do rapaz, que se contorceu um pouco com a ardência causada inicialmente. Phipps avançava devagar com a ajuda do lubrificante, tomando todo o cuidado para não machucá-lo.

Ao colocar toda a extensão de seu membro no interior do amante, Phipps esperou alguns minutos para que este se acostumasse com a invasão e deixasse de sentir dor. Foi ao sentir um leve rebolado por parte do outro que Phipps entendeu o recado e passou a mexer-se fraca e lentamente, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas conforme o conde relaxava mais.

Gemidos de ambas as partes preenchiam o aposento, juntamente com os sons dos corpos se chocando. A sexo e luxúria aquele quarto cheirava.

Phipps retirou seu pênis de dentro de Grey e girou-o, deixando suas costas apoiadas na cama macia. Encaixou-se entre suas pernas e, com suas mãos, ergueu seu corpo. Voltou a adentrá-lo e estocou mais rapidamente assim. O novo ângulo garantiu que ele facilmente achasse a próstata do conde, que gemeu languidamente ao prazer que explodiu pelo seu corpo. Phipps focou acertá-la mais vezes, colocando mais força em seus movimentos.

Uma das mãos de Grey agarrava-se aos cobertores enquanto a outra descia por seu corpo e chegava a seu próprio membro necessitado de atenção. Masturbou-se ao mesmo ritmo das estocadas e não tardou para que alcançasse seu clímax, chamando o nome de Phipps no processo. Isso estimulou o mais novo a ir ainda mais fundo, sentindo as paredes em torno de si apertando-se e fazendo uma deliciosa pressão em si. Logo ele atingiu seu orgasmo também.

Saiu de dentro de Grey e deitou-se em seu peito, tentando normalizar sua respiração. O conde fechou seus braços em volta de si enquanto ele mesmo buscava por ar. Somente quando já se encontrava em um estado mais calmo que Phipps lembrou-se do pintinho que dormia em sua escrivaninha. Levantou o olhar para encará-lo e suspirou aliviado ao ver que ele ainda encontrava-se da mesma maneira, em um sono profundo.

― Graças a Deus, não acordamos ela. ― Grey bufou e inflou as bochechas ao ouvir o comentário.

― Cala a boca. Vocês dois ainda são uma irritação pra mim. Não pensa que eu vou aceitar isso tão fácil, não! Você ‘tá me devendo uma refeição a mais e eu quero ela agora. ― Phipps sorria com o que Grey dizia. De fato, seu melhor amigo jamais mudaria.

―Ha, okay, okay. Mas saiba que eu te amo. ― Selou ambos os lábios novamente, mas dessa vez de forma calma, sem desejo sexual.

― Aham, todos amam.

Com isso, Phipps levantou e começou a se arrumar para que pudesse preparar algo que saciasse a fome anormal de Grey. Jamais amaria tanto alguém como amava aquele homem, e pretendia ficar ao seu lado até o fim de suas vidas, nem que isso significasse desafiar os desejos da Rainha.


End file.
